I Just Wanted To Say
by hokey-pokey twist
Summary: Bardok is leaving for another mission and raditz wahts to tell him how nuch he will miss him. please review!


i wrote this while i was babysitting. the kids were asleep at eight and i wasn't home till 11:30, i was so

bord! well anyway enjoy the story.

disclamer: i don't own the show, characters-you get the idea.

A woman was lying in a hospital bed, a baby boy cradled in her arms. The child had

been born not two hours before. She looked up to her mate with tear filled eyes.

"You're leaving already?" she asked

his only reply was a sharp nod of the head. The woman's tears were quickly replaced

with anger.

"How can you leave so soon after your son's birth? He hasn't even been given a

name yet!"

The small boy started to cry. She rocked him back and forth witch caused him to fall

asleep.

"His name is Kakarott," the man said.

The woman nodded softly, the asked "When do you leave?"

"About two hours. I have to pick up some things from home first"

He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"If all goes well I should be back in seven months"

With that said he turned and left.

"Bardok, please be safe"

--------------------------------------

After Bardok left the hospital he took to the sky and flew home. He landed in front of

the door 15 minutes later. His first-born should be inside. He hadn't seen him in three

years. When he last visited (roughly nine months before) his son had been on a four

month training camp. He would never admit it but he had missed his son and was

slightly upset that he hadn't been there to see him grow. He walked in the door and,

sure enough, his now eight-year-old son was asleep on the couch. He new the poor

boy probably hadn't had a full nights sleep in a while because of his mother being in

hospital for a week but worriers do not takes naps and he had to learn that.

"Raditz! Wake up boy!"

The boy, Raditz slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the one who had woken

him.

"Father?"

A huge smile was on his face but it quickly disappeared. Raditz had learnt that

showing emotion was a weakness and he wanted to show his father how strong he had

become.

"What do you doing boy? You have to be alert at all times. Don't let me catch you

napping again."

"Sorry Father. How long are you staying for?"

Raditz hoped it was a long time. Bardok never really acted fatherly towards him or

anything, he just liked having him around.

"One hour. I only came to pick up some things the I'm off."

"Oh. Did you visit Mother?"

"Yes, you have a brother. I need you to look out for him whenever I'm out on

missions. Teach him how to be a fighter."

"I will"

Bardok nodded then walked off to find what he had came fir. Raditz stayed on the

couch. 'Only an hour?' he thought 'that's not long at all, I haven't seen him in years.

I know it's not goodbye for good so why does it feel like it?' Bardok walked back into

the living room with a bag in his hand. He sat it down by the door then joined his son

on the couch. For some reason it felt like this was the last time he would see him. 'I

might as well make the most of the time I have' He thought. So for the next 40

minutes they talked about the three years they had spent apart. It was the most time

they had spent together in one go. All the time they were talking there was only one

thing Raditz wanted to say and that was 'I'll miss you'. He couldn't say that though,

that would be showing emotion and that's weak. The last thing he wanted was his

father to think he was weak so he kept that thought in the back of his mind. Once they

had finished talking Bardok stood to leave, he was running late. Raditz inside were

screaming at him 'tell him! You know you won't get another chance so just tell him!'

He didn't though, he couldn't. he had to be strong and show his Father he could look

after the family he would be leaving behind. Raditz felt like he would burst out in

tears. He followed Bardok to the door. Then something unexpected happened. Bardok

knelt down to his son's height and smiled. It was a real smile. Then he started to speak.

"I'm proud of how strong you've become. I know you'll take good care of your

Mother and brother."

Then he left. Now Raditz new for sure that this was the last time he would ever see

his Father. He couldn't help but cry.

-------------------------------------

It's been five months and little Kakarott is growing fast. He's started crawling

already. Raditz was training when his Mother got the call. She walked out to him with

her small son in her arms. Just one look and Raditz knew his Father was dead. He

continued to train. He had to be strong to look after his family. But he still wanted to

say 'I miss you'.

what did you think? please review. i love to hear what you have to say!


End file.
